Just Realize
by catdaintree
Summary: Casey thought about it; was falling for Derek any less creepy or wrong than falling for your best guy friend? When blood wasn't involved hormones could be. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Casey MacDonald liked control. She wanted control. She liked control. If she could one day she would marry control. Why did some people insist on deny that we all needed control to survive. Was chaos really the true path people wanted to follow? She didn't understand people who wanted this. People like Derek.

How could she forget the flippy thing her stomach had done when she'd first seen Derek glowering at her across the room. The hurt that had come when she'd learned the hate he held for her. Why was it whenever _he_ was around Casey had _no_ control?

She sat contemplating these ideas as she stared blankly at her laptop's screen. A creative writing course, what had she been thinking? Why had she thought it would be an easy course? Today it was just an essay on the greatest thing in the world from your point of view. Why couldn't she do it? Why couldn't she write down 'control' or 'family' and be done with it.

Was there something more important to her? Was it friendship? Was it freaking chocolate chip cookies? Desperation clung to her as she tapped out a foreign tune with her nails. Motivation was what she needed. Maybe she should look up historical pictures on Google and get motivation from that.

World War II pictures always reminded her that sometimes you needed to take control in order to restore control. But the pictures usually made her cry and wish she had been there.

Maybe she should write about the military. Sure, she didn't agree with war or killing but they were still there, dying for a cause they believed it. Pride and confidence were important.

"Caaasseeeey." Casey's eyes narrowed involuntarily at the long drawl of her complete opposite, her most hated rival, her evil stepbrother, Derek Venturi. Why was he bothering her? Didn't he have some homework or something to do? She still couldn't believe how he could just brush off homework without a second glance. That was just so…wrong.

"What?" Casey smiled victoriously to herself at the perfect edge her voice had to it when she spoke to him. It had used to be quivery and weak. Now she could slice him in two if she wanted to.

"Caaasseeeey." His drawl was more of a whine now and growing ever closer. She heard footsteps outside of her door.

"Derek, so help me God if you walk into my room and disturb me while I'm…" A large warm hand clamping itself on her shoulder made her stomach burst into flutters…of anger. Nothing more.

She spun her chair around to face him and found her stomach bursting into spasms of butterflies as she glared up at him. He was smirking down at her with an arrogance that only he and the male models Emily had on her walls seemed to posses.

"What?"

Her anger only seemed to heighten his good mood. She ground her teeth into each other and her hands clamped into fists. Was it only two years ago she'd been a happy teenager? How long the past two years with Derek had been.

"I was wondering if you'd seen my new CD. Carrie wants to borrow it," he replied glancing around her room like he was searching for something changed. He always did that. His possessive little mind couldn't handle it if Casey even put a poster up with informing him first. God forbid she put up a _Jonas Brothers_ poster. She'd tried that once and had found it shredded in the downstairs garbage can.

"No I haven't," she replied turning back to her laptop. "And even if I had it wouldn't be in here. I hate your music."

This was a lie.

His CD was sitting in her stereo and the case shoved under her mattress. She had planned to listen to it while he was out on his date tonight and then replace it once she'd discovered whether or not she liked the music. But knowing his latest girlfriend wanted to listen it made decide she was going to hold onto it for a little bit longer.

Derek sighed loudly and stomped out of her room. Casey took a few deep breaths to calm the nervous spasms that her stomach was having. It was because she had lied she told herself. And it had nothing to do with Derek standing so close to her, still smelling fresh and damp from his shower.

She walked causally over to her door and shut it, muttering to herself. Derek never could quite close a door properly unless it meant he wouldn't be cold or he was angry. The smell of Axe body wash lingered in the air and she stood in the middle of her room breathing it in.

Maybe she should write that cleanliness was the greatest thing in the world.

()()()()()

Derek tripped down the stairs in his desperation to get out of the house. He ran his hand through his hair a couple times and almost ran into his date. Carrie was glowing when she was with her but Derek couldn't help but think that her glow wasn't nature. Not like Casey's.

Fuck.

He'd done it again. He'd compared the vision that stood in front of him to his god damn step-sister again. Carrie was beautiful by all respects. Her hair was long, dark and wavy and her skin was like porcelain. Her lips looked like little red bows and her eyelashes were so long it scared him a little.

So why did he keep thinking about the golden brown haired girl upstairs who was hiding his CD in her stereo? He knew she had it. He'd watched her take it from his room and nervously place it in her stereo.

He wasn't angry because he'd bought it because it reminded him of her and for some reason he thought that maybe it would make her think about him. God knows she didn't do that enough.

"Hey Derek," Carrie whispered and bit her lip in an absolutely adorable way. Had Derek been on a date with her a year ago they wouldn't have made it out the driveway before he mauled her.

"Hey Cas…Carrie." Derek felt vomit rise up the back of his throat at his slipup. What was this? He begged whatever force was out there that Carrie hadn't heard his slip up.

She hadn't. she was too busy staring at him in an adoring puppy dog way. Derek felt disgusted.

"Der-ek!" His whole body perked up at Casey angry call and he turned with more enthusiasm then than he would feel all night he was sure. When Casey didn't appear at the top of the stairs he shrugged and led a still giddy Carrie out of the house.

She smelled good, kind of like watermelon candy but it was nothing like that god damn, man trap vanilla spice Casey wore. Under her jean skirt Carrie's legs were smooth and hairless. Casey had shaved hers this morning too.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckety. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He shouldn't notice these things about Casey. He just _shouldn't_. But he did. He knew she shaved her legs every three days unless she was going out then she would shave them the day of as well. He knew she didn't pluck her eyebrows but used manicure scissors to cut away the hairs into perfect shapes because she was too chicken to have hairs ripped off her face.

He knew things no one else in the world but Casey knew and it made him feel closer to her.

He watched her so that he knew exactly what to do to make her angry or to make her smile in that way that made him melt.

"Derek?" Carrie's voice was soft. "do you want to just skip the movie and head over to the park?" Derek looked over at her in complete shock but smirked.

"sure babe. What my girl wants is what she gets."

Maybe this would get his mind off Casey, after all there were a few things he had yet to learn about Casey.

**I don't know about this. Review and tell me what you think, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie knew Derek didn't want to go to the park with her. She knew this all too well. He was tugging at his collar and running his hands through his delightfully soft hair.

If she knew this why was she still here?

Carrie asked herself this question every morning when she woke up. Derek didn't love her and she didn't love Derek. She wasn't a moron, she saw the way his eyes lit up when Casey, his too-beautiful step-sister walked into the room and the way he laughed at Carrie's jokes a little bit harder if he thought that Casey might be listening.

His jerky movements tonight were way off as he fumbled his way under her bra. It meant he'd run into Casey before they'd gone out. Carrie moaned a little as his lips moved down her neck and she tilted her head back.

At first she was sure she could hook him by smiling and treating him differently than the other girls but she couldn't treat him the way Casey did. She wasn't Casey and it killed her.

She was short and kind of stubby as opposed to Casey's long, slender body.

She was dark to Casey's light.

She was average to Casey's As.

She was Carrie Taggart against Casey McDonald.

And she had lost.

"Derek," she whispered. He moved back quickly, almost happily and Carrie felt a white-hot stab of pain go through her heart.

"yeah Carrie?" He searched her face, his dark puppy eyes darting.

"I'm going to walk home now."

He didn't try to stop her as she took his hand out from under her shirt and kissed his cheek gently.

"I think we should just be friends," she whispered. He nodded, obviously anxious to get home to Casey. "I'd really like to be your friend one day Derek Venturi."

Carrie open the door and headed across the soccer field that lay beside the parking lot. Her long hair whipped at her face in the cold wind and she let her hot tears run down her face. Someone fell into stride with her and she looked up to see her neighbour walking beside her.

"bad date?" he asked. Carrie ignored him. They hadn't spoken in years, why was he talking to her now. "I asked you a question." He was annoyed now but Carrie ignored him. She didn't care about Danny Norris. He was an ass and someone needed to ignore him.

He didn't say anything else so Carrie felt it was safe to answer him.

"there wasn't a date."

Danny laughed. "that's what you get for dating Derek Venturi. He's an asshole. I don't even know how you got to be his girlfriend."

Carrie knew she should be hurt but after asking herself the same question day after day it had to emotional value to it anymore.

"look whose talking asshole," she replied. "just leave me alone." Her lengthened her strides and took off across the field and towards her home. He followed her a few feet behind but it was just because he lived right beside her.

()()()()()

Derek couldn't believe his luck as he raced home along the dark streets. Carrie had dumped him. He was dumped and she hadn't cried.

Could life get any better? He could almost picture the look of sheer exhilaration on Casey's face when she rubbed this in. he loved the way her eyes twinkled when she teased him.

He puilled into the driveway and raced up the steps knowing the only household member he would be faced with was Casey. His dad and Nora had taken to Friday night dates, Lizzie was sleeping over at a friends, same with Marti and Edwin had discovered that he could see into the new girl next door's bedroom window from his window and spent much of his time up there now.

Derek ignored his brother's perverted actions only because when he'd been 14 he would have done the exact same thing.

"I'm hooooooooooooooome," he called out as he swung the door open. Casey sat on the couch reading a book and his stomach launched into butterflies. She glared at him over the top.

"Der-ek!" snapped. "I'm reading. This was _supposed_ to be my quiet time." Derek pretended to ignore her but really he was visualising the way her lips would be forming the words from behind her book.

"sorry Case." He flopped down in his chair. She eyed him suspiciously.

"aren't you supposed to be on a date?" she asked curiously. Derek turned to her and pressed a finger to his lips.

"shh, this is supposed to be your quiet time," he said and grinned. He couldn't help it, the way her jaw had gone slack when he'd said that was almost too cute.

"Der-ek! Tell me. What went wrong? Could get her off?"

It was Derek's turn to be shocked. He looked over at her and saw her eyes twinkling. He grinned smugly.

"no problems there. I could even get you off if I wanted to." She went red and Derek wanted to kiss her and never stop.

"oh, come _on_ Derek. Something must of gone wrong." She leaned forward and Derek nearly groaned as a great chunk of her cleavage came into view. This girl was a _tease_! And he loved it.

"she couldn't handle the D-Man so she dumped me," he replied and pretending to scan the room for the remote but he watched her out the corner of his eye. Casey looked absolutely delighted.

"Derek Venturi got _dumped_? Has hell frozen over?"

"No," Derek replied, absently flicking through channels until he came to a newly starting movie. "it was pretty hot down there."

Casey rolled her eyes but grinned Derek looked over and couldn't help grinning himself. His stomach was bunching and releasing. Every fibre of his being screamed for him to take those two steps it would take for them to be face to face and kiss her.

Casey coughed and looked away.

"I guess I'll go to bed," she muttered. Derek's heart sank as he watched her stand up.

"Or…" Casey looked at him and Derek hurried to get everything out. "or you could stay down here and watch," he pressed the information button and silenced a groan, "this delightful chick flick I appear to have landed on."

Casey looked torn and she bit her lip nervously.

"I don't know. Its getting late and…"

"its Friday night," Derek said. "Live a little and stay up to the ungodly hour of 11 to watch a move with your loving step-brother." Calling himself her step brother killed him. He didn't _want_ to be her step-brother! He wanted to be her boyfriend, husband, life partner. Hell, if it got her to look twice at him, he'd be her bitch.

Casey rolled her eyes but settled down on the couch again. Derek took this chance to leap over to the couch as well and settle in not 6 inches from her. He could feel the heat coming off her body and he gritted his teeth. No matter how hard this would be he would do it.

He'd do anything for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey was suspicious. She didn't like the way Derek was smiling or the way he kept glancing over at her. She glanced around the room, the back of her neck prickling. He was being nice. This meant he wasn't _actually_ being nice.

She could almost feel a cold, clammy hand grabbing the back of her neck. Or a bucket of goo being dumped over her. Or…

"Hey Case?" Casey glanced over at Derek, her eyes narrowed. She wasn't going to let him know that she was freaked out beyond words. He raised his eyebrows but didn't further acknowledge her anger.

"What?" she snapped. He shifted a little further from her. Casey noted that as a sign as well and whipped around ready to fight off any attackers but found herself staring at nothing more than her usual living room wall. She turned back to Derek. He was looking sheepish but not guilty. Something else was up.

"Can you, like, not tell my friends that I watched this movie with you?" he asked. Casey stared at him, her jaw slack. She could almost hear her brain kick into overdrive trying to figure what he was trying to do.

"What's in it for me Venturi?" she asked. He looked a little dazed. His big brown eyes were wide and his brow was furrowed. She was just as much of a mystery to him as he was to her.

Good.

She liked knowing that the great Derek Venturi couldn't figure her out like he seemingly could with every other girl. That and whenever he furrowed his brow like that he was the most adorable thing in the world. Like a puppy searching for its lost toy.

Not that Derek Venturi was cute.

Because he wasn't.

"The knowledge you kept me happy," he replied finally and leaned in closely. Casey's heart was racing, beating so loudly she wondered vaguely if Emily was going to call and ask about the bomb ticking coming from her house. "And when Derek is happy he leaves Casey alone."

Casey raised an eyebrow. Derek smirked.

"For the most part." Casey pulled away, trying very hard to fall too deeply into his warm, brown eyes.

"Or maybe," Casey said leaning back and arranging herself comfortably among the throw pillows. "I'll take not only the information about you watching a chick flick with me to the "cool cats" you call friends, I'll also take that little tidbit about you being dumped to them too." Derek's eyes widened.

"They would believe you anyways." His voice didn't sound as positive as he wanted it too and Casey knew she had won. But what was the prize again?

Seeing Derek bewildered and vulnerable.

"It's not me you have to worry about," Casey said crossing her arms across her chest and grinning. "It's me telling Emily and then setting her free in the school."

She didn't have time to figure out what her next shot at Derek's ego was going to be before his large warms hands grabbed her stomach and started tickling her.

()()()()()()()

Was it normal to want to tickle your step-sister just for the chance to hold her close?

Derek sure as hell hoped so as he let his fingers dance across Case's stomach. She was so cute when she laughed. Especially when she was laughing like this and sometimes she would snort a little.

He never quite understood why girls were so embarrassed whenever they did that. Give him the right girl who snorted when she laughed and he found it the most endearing thing in the world. Give him a girl like Casey and he would die three times over just to make sure she would laugh until she snorted for the rest of her life.

"Der-ek! Get off me!" Her screams were useless. Derek liked the way she was squirming underneath him. Kind of made him feel like a man. Kind of made him feel like they weren't just step siblings but people in an actual relationship.

He loved this.

"Derek! Please! I won't tell Emily. I promise." This distracted him and he thought back trying to figure out what in the hell she was talking about. Then he remembered and laughed a little.

He didn't even care that she might spread those truths about him. They would just make him _more_ popular instead of less. Not that it really mattered anymore. He'd rather sit at Casey's nearly empty table just to be beside her rather than at some loud crowed table just because it made him 'popular'.

He paused his fingers for a minute and Casey gasped for breath.

"You're evil Derek Venturi absolutely evil! I take it back I am SO going…"

He started tickling her again.

Car head lights shining through the curtains of the living room window made him stop. Nora and dad were home.

Just frigging great.

"You better keep your mouth shut preppy pants," he hissed in Casey's ear and relished in the scent of her. God damn vanilla. Then he raced upstairs, leaving Casey staring after him dazed, confused and absolutely adorable.

()()()()()

Casey sat bewildered on the couch, one hand pressed against her tingling lips and the other running itself through her hair in a lame attempt to make it not look like she'd just had sex.

Why was it, she could have sworn in that instant before Derek had whispered in her ear that he was going to kiss her? Her lips were still tingling. She could imagine his lips brushing gently against hers a few times. Nothing serious, just because she would still be giddy from laughter.

"Hi Casey honey." Casey looked over to see her mom and George standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys," she managed weakly. "How was the movie?"

()()()()()()()

**Still ok? Please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Casey rubbed sleep out of her eyes. It was 6 in the morning on Monday. Where had the weekend gone? Last time she'd checked it had been Friday night.

Oh, right.

Since Friday night Derek had been vague and non-existent. Whenever she'd walked into the room he'd walked out. Not to say he hadn't been extremely annoying but she'd found it endearing in some sick, twisted way.

She glanced over at the finished paper on her desk. It sat there mocking her. She'd finished it Sunday night, a move she rarely made but that damn sheet had forced her to take drastic measures.

It wasn't Grade A, Casey material. But it would earn her a good grade and she'd never have to think about it ever again.

She looked at herself in the mirror and slumped.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is the face of a liar," she muttered as she reached for her brush. She didn't feel like doing anything with her hair today but she had to. She did it nicely every Monday to remind people that she still existed. She had a plan; she made herself look really nice Monday, Wednesday (to remind everyone that even in the middle of the week, Casey McDonald could still look good) and Friday (to show everyone what they'd be missing over the weekend). On Tuesdays and Thursdays she could wear her hair in some boring fashion and be a little weak on the makeup because she'd make up for it the next day.

On her computer chair was the pair of jeans she'd decided to wear along with the three shirts she thought were appropriate for a Monday. Nothing too flashy but nothing dull that let the world know she hated Mondays as much as they did.

As she pulled on her jeans a flash of colour caught her eye. The top she'd bought, on a whim. Bright purple, low cut and completely unCasey. Smirking to herself she pulled it on.

As she wandered through the empty hallway to the bathroom she considered bursting into Derek's room and dumping cold water on him. She trailed a finger along the way and scrunched her nose up at the dirty that ended up on her finger.

She sighed. Just another job she didn't accomplish over the weekend.

The house was so quiet at this time in the morning; it was this that got Casey up at quarter to 6 each morning nowadays. No fighting over the bathroom, no dealing with children racing around the hallway. Now everything was so peaceful, so tranquil…

"Do you mind?" Casey's eyes flew open wide. Why was Derek standing in the bathroom? She hadn't thought he'd seen 6am since he was born.

"Derek? Wh-what the heck?" She ignored his scoff at her language. "Why aren't you sleeping?" He looked amused

"The porcelain god was calling me," he replied hitting his shoulder against hers as he brushed past her. "Enjoy."

"Where are you going?" Casey called after him in a whisper. He turned around and grinned a little crooked grin that made Casey's stomach flip.

"Bed. Obviously."

"But your already up," Casey protested. "You could start getting ready and actually let me get to school on time." Derek looked at her as if she was talking Japanese.

"I like that shirt," he replied and completed his journey to his bedroom. Casey stared after him. How could he not use this time to his advantage? School started at 8. They could be at school on time and she could enjoy herself for once,

She resisted the urge to whimper and turned back into the bathroom. Her face still felt gross from sleep and called desperately to be washed.

Once back in her bedroom feeling much fresher and happier she settled down with her hair curler. She felt like loose waves today. Something light to go with her shirt.

()()()()()()

Derek ran a hand through his hair as he slumped against the back of his door. Was he really expected to go back to sleep? Every fibre of his being was vibrating and what made it worse was that Casey didn't act the same way. She treated him the same way she treated Sam or Noel.

Now why did this information make him want to cry?

And what was that shirt? He'd never seen it before and he knew this for a fact. He liked seeing what shirts she looked best in and made it his duty to force her into wearing them at least once a week.

But that shirt, on Casey, was hot.

Low cut and tight but bright enough that it didn't call attention to theses facts. She looked like a modern gypsy. And he liked it.

Damn it.

Every guy in the entire school was going to be ogling her today. That was going to kill him. She was too beautiful and too naïve

And too much his step-sister.

Derek groaned and stumbled over to his bed where he collapsed. He wanted the world to stop spinning. Just for a day. For time to stop and for him to crush every last memory of Casey out of his brain. Then maybe he could get his full 8 hours instead of the crap 5 he'd been getting lately thanks to someone's face dancing before his eyes.

He closed his eyes giving into the aching behind his eyes that called for him to go back to sleep. Why was it Monday?

Derek hates Mondays.

()()()()()

Casey slid into seat first period and wanted to die. All around her were the excited whispers of her peers talking about their wonderful papers. All these great, captivating ideas and what had she chosen?

Laughter.

The idea had come to her last night over dinner as she sat giggling at Derek's stupid jokes. Giggling like a school girl her mother had said before asking Casey is she was feeling alright.

"Hey," a soft voice beside her said. "We match." Casey looked over to see Carrie sitting beside her looking stunning as usual. It was true that they matched though, both girl had on the same shade of purple. Though Carrie's deep violet peasant shirt was much nicer than Casey's. In fact, Casey thought desperately, her whole outfit was nicer.

Carrie was what Emily called a 'marcher', someone who marched to the beat of their own drum. Today Carrie was wearing her peasant top, a jean mini and dark brown knee high platform boots. And she didn't even seem to care that the girls behind her were whispering things about 'hooker boots'.

"Yeah," Casey said weakly, "I guess we do." Carrie smiled.

"Is it still too awkward for us to talk?" she asked. "Because if it is I can leave you alone." Casey had to smile at Carrie, she was so cute. So small and delicate. It was no wonder Derek had dated her.

"No, no, no," Casey said earnestly. "It's fine. Talk away." Carrie giggled. It sounds like bells tinkling. Casey wanted to cry, she was perfect.

"So Casey…"

Nerves clutched Casey's stomach and before she could help it she blurted out: "I love your bag." Carrie leaned down and stroked it affectionately.

"Thanks, I made it myself." Casey studied it for the first time ever. It was actually a really nice bag. Black cotton in a book bag style with various peace symbols and pins.

"It's actually really cool," Casey said. Carrie grinned.

"You sound surprised." Casey looked away nervously.

"No, no," she stammered, "its just most of the girls Derek dates aren't, aren't..."

"They aren't me," Carrie said quietly. "I know. And that's why I was so surprised when he asked me out. I know I'm not well liked here and then _Derek Venturi_ asks me out. I thought it was a joke."

Casey smiled. She knew the feeling. When a guy asks out a nerdy girl just to get her hopes up and then drops her for a laugh or two. She leaned out and placed a hand on Carrie's shoulder. Then she got a good look at Carrie's notebook.

"Carmabelle?" she asked in bewilderment. "Who's Carmabelle?"

Carrie laughed. "I'm Carmabelle. My parents couldn't decide between Carmen and Annabelle and then decided it would be genius to combine the names."

Casey winced sympathetically. "Ouch." Carrie laughed again.

"I got off pretty good actually. Carmabelle's not bad when you compare it to my twin brother's name. He got stuck with Anem. The first two letters of Annabelle and the last two of Carmen."

Casey winced again. Carrie nodded towards the sheet of paper nearly clenched in Casey's hands.

"What did you do yours on?" she asked. Casey looked away and scrunched up her nose.

"Laughter." She glanced over at Carrie expecting her to scoff but instead the girl's face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That's amazing," Carrie gushed. "I wish I had the guts to write about something so simple and wonderful. I wrote about wisdom." She scrunched up her own nose. "That's so boring."

Casey smiled. Maybe Derek's choice in girls was improving.

How true were those words.

()()()()()()  
**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Derek stormed the hallways of school not bothering to watch out for other poor people walking the halls as well. It was lunch and not only had he forgotten his lunch he seemed to have spent all of his money over the weekend while he'd been avoiding Casey.

On the plus side he had three new CDs that he was dying to see if Casey would steal.

He slumped into an empty row at a table in the cafeteria only to smell watermelon and looked over to see Carrie sliding into the row beside him. He groaned loudly and buried his face in his hands. This was _exactly_ what he needed. An ex-girlfriend and an empty stomach.

"Hey Derek." Carrie's voice didn't sound sad. Just soft. But it always sounded like that. He looked at her through his fingers. She didn't look like she was about to burst into tears. In fact she looked perfectly calm as she rummaged through her brown paper lunch bag.

"Hey Carrie," Derek said weakly. She pulled a sandwich wrapped in saran wrap and waved it under Derek's nose. His hands automatically went up to grab it but then remembered she wasn't his girlfriend anymore and he couldn't act the same around her. She just sighed.

"Derek, just take the sandwich. I'm not that hungry anyways. And you need to eat that because I'm not loaning you any money." Derek laughed at that and grabbed the sandwich from her. Carrie made the absolute best sandwiches and today was no difference. Fresh bread and veggies with the delicate smell of ham wafted up to him and he took a huge bite out of it, his stomach purring happily.

"Thanks," he muttered his mouth full. Carrie smiled at him in reply and went back to twirling a bright green apple in her hands. Derek's stomach twisted nervously. She looked ready to say something and the day after a break up (even one as easy as theirs) was never a good time to talk.

"Derek..." she started. Derek shifted away from her and held up a hand.

"Look Carrie, you said we were broken up. End of story. Nothing else." She smiled weakly at him.

"I know that Derek."

"Then what is it that you're trying to say Carrie?" Carrie took a small bite out of her apple, leaving perfect teeth marks behind. Derek watched her study them as if they were fascinating.

"It can wait until you're done eating I guess," she muttered. Derek's stomach twisted again. That wasn't a good sign but he forced himself to relax and soon found his eyes wandering to Casey, as they always did.

She was so beautiful to watch, especially at lunch when she was talking to Emily. Her face would light up and flush in excitement and her lips would move a mile a minute as her hands flailed all over the place trying to perfectly describe what she was talking about. He couldn't help but chuckle when she started talking with her shoulders in that way she did. Whenever she was just thinking about something her shoulders would express what she was thinking.

"So…" Carrie's voice broke through his thoughts and Derek looked over at her. She didn't meet his eyes; she was still studying her apple. But when she glanced up her line of vision matched Derek's perfectly and landed on Casey.

"What?" Derek was anxious to get up and annoy Casey.

"When do you plan to tell her?" Derek's stomach dropped into his toes and he released his sandwich onto the table. She couldn't know? No one knew? No one understood what went on in his head. _He _didn't even know what went on inside his head half the time. He turned to face her completely.

"What?" His voice was void of emotion. She her nothing he chanted inside his head. Give her nothing to hold onto. She smiled up at him sadly.

"You know Derek," she said. "I've been told I'm a very good mind reader."

Derek actually felt faint.

"Yeah?" he asked in barely a whisper. "How so? What am I thinking right now?" Carrie laughed without emotion.

"Your praying to whatever force is out there that I don't know the truth. That if you just sit there and play it cool I'll drop it." She finally met his eyes fully. "But I'm not going to drop it Derek."

()()()()()

Casey watched Derek and his so-called ex-girlfriend get closer and closer to one another and she narrowed her eyes at them. Emily was busy gossiping and was barely paying attention to Casey so Casey was free to do her favourite lunch time activity. Derek watching.

She loved the way he talked with his hands so much and the way when he smiled his eyes became half hidden in his bangs. She liked the way he tried every day to talk and eat at the same time and how everyday he failed miserably.

What she didn't like was when he had a girl attached to his hip. Like right now. She didn't understand it. In class Carrie had been so cool and so over Derek. And what was she doing now? Trying to win him back?

"Hey Emily." Emily stopped midsentence and looked curiously over at Casey. Normally Casey never dared interrupt Emily's never ending flow of embarrassing news because Emily would loose her spot and start all over again with the same news. But today Casey didn't care. She needed Emily's experience in Derek watching to get what she needed.

"Yeah Case?" Casey wanted to tell Emily off for using Derek's nickname for her. To the rest of the world she was Casey. Only Derek was allowed to be lazy enough to shorten it.

"Does it look like Derek and," Casey swallowed almost incapable of getting the sentence out, "Carrie are getting b-back together?" Emily turned around eagerly. And her smile didn't fade. Casey's heart soared; Emily would have been _pissed_ if Derek had gotten back together with Carrie.

Emily shook her head. "No way, no how?"

"Are you sure?" Casey out on a carefree smile and hoped Emily wouldn't push for any answers as to Casey's sudden interest. She didn't much to Casey's relief.

"Yeah I'm sure. Derek just looks nervous and Carrie just looks, well blank. The most they're doing is having 'the talk'."

Relief filled ever fibre of Casey's being and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Well that's good," she said. "He's always so moody whenever he has a girlfriend. It's like he hates them or something but he's always such a softy around them."

"Sounds to me like he's trying to impress someone besides his girlfriends," Emily said and Casey's heart lifted. But Emily looked thoughtful for only a minute before she shook her head. "But I can't think of _who_ he'd be trying to impress. Unless he was trying to impress you." Emily laughed and Casey let out a nervous giggle. "But that's ridiculous."

Casey sighed and rested her chin in her hand, looking out across the sea of teenagers and at Derek, sitting so close to Carrie she could imagine the heat Carrie must be feeling.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Totally ridiculous."

Now why did her heart feel like it was breaking?

()()()()()()**  
Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Casey threw the remnants of her lunch into the garbage can with a muffle but satisfying 'clunk'. She could imagine throwing Carrie into the garbage or maybe even Derek though she doubted his huge ego would fit in there.

Crossing her arms across her chest and huffing angrily she glared over at Derek's table. Why hadn't anyone but her noticed how close those two were sitting? They were inches apart and it tore at Casey's heart painfully. She was so confused but she ignored the way it felt like her head was spinning and focused on trying to figure Carrie out.

In class this morning she had come off as so cool, classy and so over Derek. And now…? Now she was sitting beside him, _by choice_. Casey had watched her sit beside Derek and then share her lunch with him like she was still his girlfriend. But she wasn't. Casey took some happiness from that.

Emily was right though. Derek look strained and was talking earnestly to Carrie. Casey could help but suspect he was playing up some emotional pain in order to win her over. But why? All weekend he'd seemed so happy and carefree, well at least when he wasn't avoiding Casey.

Casey let a hysterical giggle slide though her lips before turning on heel and storming out of the cafeteria. Maybe she could find solstice in the school library for the rest of the lunch hour. Emily was busy chatting up the star of the soccer team anyways.

()()()()()()()

Carrie walked away from the lunch table feeling satisfied with the talk she'd had with Derek. He was still sitting at the table sulking after what she'd told him but it was for the best. If she couldn't make Derek Venturi fall in love with her she'd take the next best thing and be his friend.

And her first duty as his friend?

Make him the happiest guy on earth by getting him the girl of his dreams.

Her heart ached sadly. She'd wanted so badly to be _that girl_. The one who made his face light up when she walked into the room and the one he'd do stupid things for just to see her smile. She'd led herself on for a month and a half. The entire month and a half they'd dated.

She'd told herself he really must like her if he was still with her. That he only lit up when Casey walked into the room because it meant he could make fun of her in hopes to get a giggle out of Carrie.

She wasn't stupid. She knew that Derek had stayed with her that long because she was easy to be with. Carrie didn't push him like the other girls. She made him laugh and she wasn't ugly. But she wasn't Casey.

The lump that had appeared in Carrie's throat ached painfully as she wallowed in her sad little world. She stared at her feet and wiggled her toes. She couldn't see them wiggling. That's how she had be now. She had to be like her boots. Strong and sturdy and didn't show the emotions that were screaming to be let out inside of her.

"I thought you broke up with the ass on Friday." Carrie looked up from her feet and into the blue eyes of Danny Norris. She wanted to growl. If she was a dog her hackles would be raised she thought and narrowed her eyes even more at him.

"If you already know that then why are you repeating facts Daniel?" He didn't look surprised at her hostility. In fact he looked concerned. Carrie watched him furrow his brows and pout his bottom lip like he always did when he was worried.

"Was he trying to get back together with you?" he asked. Carrie let out a harsh laugh and started storming down the hallways, her bag hitting the backs of her knees and her hands clenched into fists. Much to her great annoyance Danny followed her.

"Did he?" Danny pestered. "If he did you'd have better said no because that guy was no good for you." Carrie turned to face him, barely able to breathe because of the anger building in her chest. She wished she was big enough to wail on him. Big enough to take him down a few notches.

"Who died and made you my mother," she hissed. "You have no _idea_ whether or not Derek was good for me. Why don't you skip back to your little buddies and _leave me alone_." Danny stood up straighter and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I think I can see when you're happy or not Carrie," he replied. Carrie was absolutely furious. Where was all this coming from? Last month he wouldn't have given her the time of day and now he wanted her to take his _advice_. Well he could burn in hell.

"Look you jackass," she stabbed her finger into his chest, "I don't need you to tell me when I'm happy and when I'm not. I don't like you and you don't like me. Let's go back to ignoring each other instead of this new 'caring' act. I don't know what you're after but you're not getting it from me."

She didn't wait for his response before she turned and continued storming down the hallway. She felt a small burst of adrenaline racing through her and smiled grimly. She could take on anything.

That was when she turned a corner and ran into an equally furious Casey.

()()()()()()

Casey couldn't believe her luck as a rampaging Carrie knocked into her and sent her books flying. Could her day get any worse?

Carrie was up immediately picking up things and piling them beside Casey.

"I'm sorry," she was murmuring in a voice so low Casey could barely hear her. "So sorry. I wasn't looking where I as going and…" Casey was shocked when she saw the tiny girl's bottom lip tremble. She looked down the hallway behind Carrie and saw a stoic Danny Norris.

"Carrie, Carrie," Casey stood up and wrapped an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "It's ok. You didn't hurt me and my books are fine." Carrie sniffled.

"Ok, that's good," she mumbled. Casey gently grabbed the girl's chin and tilted her face up. Carrie was a mess. She blinked away tears leaving a fan of black mascara under her eyes.

"Well apparently you're not ok," Casey leaned down and picked up the scattered books. "C'mon we'll go clean you up." Carrie looked hesitant but Casey put her arm around her shoulders again and led her towards the nearest girls' bathroom.

Once inside Carrie grabbed a bunch of toilet paper and started wiping her mascara away. Casey feeling oddly relaxed with the girl jumped up on the sink counters and studied her. All the anger she'd been feeling towards her had disappeared, now she just wanted to hug her.

Carrie splashed cool water on her face and started rummaging through her bag. Casey decided she was calm enough to talk.

"So…" Casey leaned toward the girl and balanced her head of the palm of her hand. Carrie glanced over at her with a small smile before dabbing foundation around her eyes. "What were you and Derek talking about?"

Carrie hesitated and Casey backtracked nervously. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I can just talk to Derek when I get home and he can tell me about it."

For some reason Carrie found this hysterical and started giggling. Casey was confused but smiled along anyways. When Carrie had finally contained her laughter she turned to Casey with a smile on her pretty face.

"That would be an interesting talk because what we were talking about a lunch today was actually you."

()()()()()()()

**Thank you, so much everyone who has taken the time to review and read my story. I would reply to them if a virus on my computer wouldn't make it take twenty minutes.**

**Just know that they are very much appreciated. I look forward to your thoughts on this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

Derek was still in shock. What was with that girl? How could just be so blunt about someone's feelings. He was still recovering.

_"Look Derek, when I said I wanted to be your friend I wasn't lying. I do," she said leaning in closely. "And my first act? I'm going to make you admit you're in love with Casey McDonald."_

_"But I'm no-"_

_"Please Derek, don't insult me. I'm not judging you. Falling for her was perfectly natural." _

_It was?" _

_"Yes. She's your other half. Your better part."_

_"But she's Casey. Preppy pants! Klutzilla! The Grub! I'm supposed to hate her. To ridicule her, not," he lowered his voice, "have_ feelings_ for her." Carrie had looked pleasantly surprised._

_"You were easier to crack than I had expected," she said and took another bite of apple. Derek glanced over at Casey, she was glaring furiously at him. What had he done now? _

_"Guess you're not as good of a mind reader as you thought," he whispered looking back at Casey. _

_"Guess not." Derek wondered how she was so cool with all this. She was his ex of just 3 days and now she was trying to match him up with his step-sister._

_"But what am I supposed to do?" he had whispered anxiously. "She'll never think of me any more than she thinks of Sam or Noel. It's just not fair." He finally took his eyes off Casey and looked at Carrie. She was smiling sadly._

_"Just leave that to me."_

"Jesus." Derek ran his hand through his hair. Could he trust Carrie? Was she actually going to do what she had promised or was she going to ruin everything? If it was Kendra he'd know the answer but he'd never quite understood Carrie. She was beautiful, smart, funny and hadn't pressed him on issues he didn't like. He'd always thought her to be kind of simple but now?

"Jesus," he whispered again. She was gone from the table. Already at the cafeteria exit and talking to Danny Norris. That kid. Derek narrowed his eyes. He didn't like Danny Norris and the way he was hovering over Carrie like at any moment she could shatter confused him.

Danny was known to be a rough guy. He was the best defence man Derek had ever played with on hockey. He could check a guy headed towards him at full speed and the guy would not only go down but be thrown backwards.

So why did he look so concerned about Carrie? Carrie stormed angrily out of the cafeteria and Danny followed close behind like a worried husband. What was wrong with him Derek wonder. Danny Norris was acting like a lovesick puppy.

What was wrong with him indeed?

()()()()()()()

Carrie watched as Casey's eyes narrowed suspiciously though it took no attention away from the lovely shade of red that filled her cheeks. Carrie knew it wasn't an anger flush and that made her smile.

"What did he say about me?" she demanded. "I swear to God if he said anything bad about me I will rip his…"

"Casey, Casey, Casey," Carrie held up her hands defensively. "Do you honestly think I spent my lunch dissing you with Derek?" Most of the anger in Casey's eyes left as quickly as it had arrived. Carrie sighed and went back to fixing her make up. She wondered what conclusions Casey would fake in order to hide the most obvious truth from herself.

"So what? He was asking your advice about something?" Casey asked slowly. Carrie smudged a little line of black around her eyes.

"Something like that." Casey sighed frustrated.

"You know, you don't have to wear so much eyeliner Carrie. You're so pretty, why do you?" Carrie wasn't expecting that question. She turned and stared at Casey who was looking innocent as ever.

"I like black eyeliner," she replied. "Without eyeliner I look freakish because I'm so pale and my eyes are so light." She widened her large grey eyes at Casey to prove her point. Casey shrugged.

"Whatever. I just think that you…"

"Do you like Derek?" Carrie blurted out, desperate to stop Casey from her 'if you just toned down the eyeliner and used some bright colours' speech she'd heard so many times before. Casey looked like Carrie had slapped her.

"What?!" Carrie could have slapped herself. Way to be subtle she thought as she watched Casey express turn from bashful to angry then back to bashful as she considered Carrie's question. The tips of Casey ears were a bright red.

Aha!

"Wh-why?" Casey finally sputtered out. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No," Carrie replied simply. "This isn't a joke." She could see Casey was getting frustrated with Carrie light approach to an obvious sensitive topic.

"Then what?" Carrie smiled.

"Casey aren't you supposed to be the smartest girl in our grade?" she asked. "Why do you think Derek and I were talking about you at lunch?" Casey looked blank. Carrie sighed. "I'll give you a hint."

She leaned in closely as did Casey. She could feel the air around them get kind of heavy like it did when suspense was building. Then she whispered the three small words that would make or break this entire operation.

"Derek. Likes. You."

Casey's mouth fell open and she went scarlet. Carrie thought her cheeks would break she was grinning so widely. Casey looked absolutely over the moon.

"And from your reaction I'm guessing you like him."

()()()()()()()  
**I am just realizing now how unoriginal I was when coming up with new characters names. Oh well. **

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews. **

**If any of you have any suggestions on how you'd like the story to end (not another few chapters) please tell me. I'll try to work them in. **

**Thanks again.**

P.S sorry this chapter is so short. 


	8. Chapter 8

Casey picked at a hangnail wincing every time she pulled a little more out. Blood welled up.

"Shoot."

This was awkward and annoying waiting for Carrie to finalize her plans. She crunched up her nose at how weird that sounded but couldn't help feel her lips being tugged up at the ends. She glanced in the mirror and sure enough that stupid grin that had been on her face since Carrie had told her the news.

"_Derek. Likes. You."_

Casey's heart skipped a beat and she wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted to burst into Derek's room and just throw herself into his arms. She'd never felt this way before, she felt giddy and elated.

Sure Sam had made her giddy and Max had given her this warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, especially whenever she got a glimpse of those gorgeous abs, but it was nothing like what Derek made her feel.

She remembered Carrie's words when at first she'd denied everything.

_"How is liking Derek wrong? The best friend falling for his best girl friend is a classic story and usually they've been like brother and sister their entire lives. You and Derek were never like brother and sister. I think it's weirder that two people who've shared everything fall in love rather than two people who just happened to be forced into the same house."_

Casey thought about it, was falling for Derek any creepier than falling for your best friend? Probably not. When blood wasn't involved, hormones could be. She'd barely slept for the past few days. It was Friday after school and Carrie promised everything would be set for Saturday.

Carrie and Casey had spent almost everyday after school together doing everything but talk about Carrie's oh-so-sacred plan. They talked about their favourite things about Derek and as Carrie saw how happy the idea made Casey, Casey had witnessed the pain that had once been there disappear. They talked about girly things and Carrie showed Casey how a little extra eyeliner could make your eyes look wider or smaller or bluer. Casey had convinced Carrie to wear a little light blue eye shadow.

Casey loved having Carrie as a friend. She loved Emily she really did but lately Emily had hooked up with the school's soccer star and hadn't been around much. Casey, however, had found a kindred spirit in Carrie. They talked about literature and old films.

They were like twins. And it scared the crap out of Derek.

He didn't have to say anything for Casey to know that. He just didn't like that an ex-girlfriend of his was hanging around. Though he seemed to spend many a lunch talking with Carrie their heads bowed and whispering. Casey knew that she could trust Carrie but she couldn't help but feel her heart twist painfully every time she saw them like that.

Then again Derek spent half the time watching her which made her entire body go up in flames. She loved the way he looked at her now. In some possessive but kind way. When another guy talked to her his fists would clenched and if a guy dared make body contact with Casey Derek would grit his teeth and physically fume. Carrie usually could talk him down from his little rage but it made Casey so happy.

Sam had been so easy going, he hadn't cared. He'd been nice and sweet but not a man. Max had been hot. He'd had a body to absolutely die for and he made her smile but he was too caught up in being cool and calm to care enough about her. Casey was ready to never even think about them again.

She was ready for Derek.

()()()()()()

"Danny, you have to do this. You owe me." Carrie shouted as she followed an angry Danny Norris through his backyard. His fists were clenched at his sides and his ears were bright red. Carrie couldn't figure it out but it was like he was trying _not_ to say something which was a very unDanny like move.

"I'll repay the debt later," he growled. "There is no way in hell I'm doing this." By now there were at the edge of his backyard in a small grove of trees far away from the watching eyes of younger siblings and parents. Carrie grabbed his arm and pulled his around to face her.

"One date Danny," she said. "One itsy bitsy date with Casey McDonald." He made barfing noises and she punched him in the arm.

"I'm not doing it."

"It's not even a real date," she cried. "It's a double date." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No." Carrie wanted to scream in frustration. She could be so calm with everyone else in the world, even her siblings, but there was something about Danny Norris that just made her want to rip something apart.

"Why not?" she demanded. "There is nothing wrong with Casey. She's pretty, she'd smart, she'd single, and she has a great personality."

"You sound like my mother."

"Tell me what's wrong with Casey!" He sighed like this was going to be an enduring process for him. Carrie rolled her eyes he was such a lazy drama queen.

"She's prep."

"So are you!"

"She's a know-it-all."

"So are you!"

"She's…well she's…" Carrie could feel herself glowing with triumph and she grinned at him.

"So you'll pick her up at 7:30 tomorrow?" Danny slumped in defeat which just made Carrie's victory even sweeter. She turned to walk back to her house when his hand slammed down on her shoulder.

"Who's the other one?" he growled. Carrie turned around and swallowed deeply at how close they were. Danny was a terrifying 6'1" compared to her 5'4" and had shoulders that were twice the width of her it seemed.

"The other what?" she asked, trying to pretend she didn't notice the way his shirt was straining over his pecks and biceps like it could barely cover them. He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"The other couple on the date from hell."

"Oh," she said trying to figure out how she was going to word this. Danny and Derek hated each other for some reason. But she guessed that Danny had started it. "It's um, me and, err, Derek." She said Derek's name so weakly she though Danny hadn't heard her. Until his hands gripped her shoulders and shook her.

"What?" he cried. "I thought you two broke up."

"We did."

"And now you're dating again?" Danny was absolutely furious. Carrie couldn't figure out why. She thought that he'd be mad that he and Derek had to share a table but he only seemed to care about her being on a date with Derek.

Strange.

"Not exactly," she whispered.

"Then what?" Danny was so close to her, he'd leaned down so that they were face to face. Carrie could barely breathe, and her face felt like it was on fire. Flames were building in her stomach and she licked her lips nervously trying to bring some moisture to them.

"It's just a little thing I'm trying," she whispered, her vocal cords suddenly out of order and her brain dead. "I just want to try something."

"But it's a date with Derek Venturi?"

"Yes."

"You're not going," Danny said. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you go on a date with that asshole." Carrie tried to shake off his hands. She didn't want him touching her. This was a mistake making him come along. She should have known that soon he'd stop helping her and start hurting her.

"It was my idea," she hissed, filling her voice with as much venom as she possibly could. "It's my decision and you have no say in it."

"Well I should." Carrie stared into his big blue eyes trying to find something that would tell her why he was being such an ass. But it was just warmth swimming in his eyes as he stared at her.

"And why do you think that you asshole?" He didn't reply, instead his one hand clutched the back of her and the other went around her waist so quickly that Carrie had just figure out he'd done that when his warm lips met hers.

()()()()()()()

**Don't worry, Derek will be back soon. I just couldn't resist a little but of Danny/Carrie romance. **

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Derek threw a tennis ball against the wall and caught it easily. What was _taking_ so long? Carrie had promised results. He threw the tennis ball again, this time a little stronger. All he wanted was Casey. Why did this whole stupid plan have to happen?

Girls.

He threw the tennis ball against the wall with all its strength and just barely ducked out of the wall as it sailed back towards him and continued on its path. Right into Derek's collection of hockey trophies.

"Goddamn it."

The phone rang and he threw himself on top of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Derek! Get off the phone! Its for me!"

Derek slammed the phone into its receiver. He was so on edge even the sound of Casey's voice made his stomach burst into butterflies. What the hell could Carrie be planning? She promised that by Sunday morning everything would be wonderful.

After this torture it had better goddamn be, he thought and ran a hand through his hair. His trophies lay scattered on the floor but he couldn't be bothered to care he knew it was Carrie that was calling Casey but he also knew that one slip and everything could be ruined.

Jesus, he didn't even know if Casey liked him or not. She gave him such weird signals. She giggled when he made stupid jokes at her expense but then would grow sombre and leave the room.

Talk about kicking a guy when he was down.

Jesus.

Derek picked up the tennis ball that was lying in the middle of his scattered trophies and threw it against the wall again.

()()()()()()()

Carrie melted against Danny, her knees a puddle of gooey sludge and her heart racing. She didn't know what else to think but : "YES."

That was probably wrong.

Danny pulled her closer to him and Carrie wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips were warm and soft and her entire body felt like it was on fire. He managed to manoeuver her over so that she was pressed, her back against, a tree. She giggled into the kiss as his hands tickled over her stomach and he broke the kiss.

Carrie instantly remembered why she was there. Not to get hot and heavy with Danny. She was here to set Danny up on a fake date. What had she just done? She groaned and buried her face in her hands, willing the ground to open up and swallow her. Danny wrapped his fingers around her wrists and tugged them gently away from her face. Carrie studied his stomach that was pressed up against her. She would not met his eyes. Not now.

"Carrie." She hadn't heard Danny's voice this gentle since her dog had been hit by a car and he'd comforted her. That was 8 years ago. She glanced up at him. He was staring at her with a small smile on his face. Her stomach twisted in a funny way that it never had when she'd been dating Derek.

"Carrie, say something." Carrie pushed him away. This wasn't part of the plan. She couldn't be distracted, she had to think of Derek and Casey. Think about how happy they were going to be. soon.

"I have to go," she mumbled. Danny cupped her face in his hands and frowned at her.

"You don't have to go anywhere," he said. "Especially on a date with Derek." Carrie rolled her eyes and tried to push him away. Only problem was he was lowering his mouth onto her again.

Carrie closed her eyes and tried to think of sad and disgusting things. Broccoli, dead animals, dead skin...

Nothing worked. She could feel fire spreading from the tips of her hair to her toes and she loved it. Never, never ever had she been kissed by Derek like this.

And to think he'd been living next door her entire life.

"Danny! Stop!" He stopped and stared at her, a strange, glowing happiness in his eyes. Carrie closed her eyes and tried not think about him.

"What?" He didn't sound angry, just neutral. Carrie ducked around him so that she was no longer trapped between the tree and him. Once she was a few feet away from him she could think more clearly, so long as she ignored the tugging urge to run over to him and throw her arms around him.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled. For half a second Danny's expression was one of pure pain but then it was gone, replaced by his annoying smirk. He crossed him arms over his chest.

"To prove that you didn't want to go on a date with Venturi," he said smugly. "Obviously." Carrie could feel her back start to prick with anger and she clenched her hands into fists.

"That's it?" she asked and wondered why it felt like her heart had just been put through a shredder. "Just something to prove that I didn't want to go on a date with Derek?" Danny walked over to her and pinched her cheek. Carrie slapped his hand away.

"Why sweetie? Did you think it was because I wanted to?" Carrie looked away. His expression was cold and hard and his eyes were glinting angrily. "Because if I wanted to make out with a slut I'd choose someone a little prettier. Not some wannabe emo."

Carrie's hand acted without her thinking and slapped Danny across the cheek as hard as she could. He stumbled a little, though he could have been faking it, she thought as tears welled up in her own eyes. Danny wouldn't meet her eyes.

"You asshole," she hissed. "You conceited asshole. Forget I asked you to do anything. Just stay the hell away from me." Danny looked at her finally, his eyes a little wet but those could be fake. His cheek was a bright red and Carrie decided she should have gone for the nose instead.

"Carrie, I'm so sorr..."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I want to go on a date with Derek? Asshole." Carrie walked towards him, pulled her arm back and socked him in the jaw as hard as she could.

()()()()()()()

Casey flipped through her magazine, the phone lying beside her on the bed. Her door creaked open revealing Derek looking more adorable than ever in a dark green polo and washed out jeans. Then again every time she saw him he seemed to get more adorable.

"Hey," he muttered, looking slightly sheepish and a lot curious. Casey prayed he couldn't hear her heart racing in her chest.

"Hey."

They stared at each other, small smiles playing on their faces. Casey couldn't remember what she'd been reading about before Derek came in, she was lost in his deep brown eyes. They were so warm and he was so beautiful. Derek snapped out of it first but he seemed to regret it instantly.

"So, um," he looked nervously around the room. Carrie had told Casey Derek knew nothing but she wasn't sure since that's exactly what Carrie had told Derek. Derek's eyes landed on the phone and he seemed to remember something. "Who was on the phone?"

"Emily."

"Oh."

"Yeah." They stopped to gaze at each other. Casey could feel her heart speed up even more. She wondered if that was healthy but really didn't care. She sat up and motioned for Derek to sit on the bed beside her. He did.

"So is there anything else you'd like to ask me?" she asked, staring at her hands in her lap. She didn't know what she expected him to say but was disappointed when he simply shook his head silently. Her heart fluttered as she looked up and at his face.

He was so close.

Derek's eyes darted towards the open door but he didn't move. For some reason Casey was thinking the exact same thing as he was.

"No one's home. They went out. We're all...all..."

"All alone."

Derek's deep voice sent shivers down her back and she looked into his eyes. They were a soft brown with gold and green in them. Her palms were starting to sweat. Derek looked just as much on edge but suddenly his face seemed to be moving ever so slowly towards her. She leaned in a little and his lips were brushing hers lightly. Fire filled ever fibre of Casey's being as Derek's lips started to press a little heavier on hers. His fingers gently stroke her jaw line sending shivers up and down her spine. She lifted to hand to place it on his chest.

'_Brinnnnnnng.'_

They sprang apart like they'd been stung. Disappointment tugged heavily at Casey's heart and her nerves felt frazzled like she'd just been electrocuted. Derek was already in the doorway when she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

()()()()()()()()()

Derek stood in Casey's doorway, his heart pounding but still singing out a happy tune loud and clear. He'd done it! Actually done it!! He'd kissed Casey's McDonald and she hadn't pushed him away.

He watched her talking into the phone looking confused and sounding even more confused.

"Yes this is."

_Other person_.

"Tomorrow?"

Carrie, Derek thought instantly and felt victorious. Carrie had come through after all.

_Other person_.

"A date?"

Derek's heart died a little.

_Other person._

"With you? I don't know..." Casey looked at Derek, her eyes pleading for him to do something but he didn't know what to do. He was too busy trying to figure out what the _hell_ was happening.

_Other person._

"Oh she said so, did she?"

_Other person._

"And what's your name again?" Derek's fists clenched and he prayed that person's name was Carrie or he was just going to snap, right then and there.

_Other person_. Casey looked confused and glanced over at Derek nervously. Her voice lowered as she answered the person.

"I-I'm sorry. Did you say your name was Danny Norris?"

()()()()()()

**I'm back and very, very sorry. My computer's virus got worse and had to be brought in to be fixed.**

**Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Carries shoulders shook with repressed sobs

Carries shoulders shook with repressed sobs. she stared at her cell phone in her lap. Everything was supposed to go over so perfectly. And now what? All her work lay at her feet; crushed and broken. She considered who to call first and tell the bad news. Derek or Casey. Derek would yell and Casey would complain. She really didnt want to deal with either of them right now.

The sound of Prayer of the Refugee blasting from her cell phone made her jump. She looked at caller ID. It was Derek.

AH-hello? Carrie sniffled loudly and wiped away her tears. She had to be strong. Derek hated tears.

AWhat. The. Hell? Derek voice was sharp and angry. It just made Carrie feel even worse. What had she done now?

AYeah Derek? Whats up? Derek muttered something angrily to someone before answering her.

AWell lets see whats wrong with me. First you promise to fix everything up before Saturday and I seem to recall its Friday afternoon. And secondly since you took so long Casey already has a date for Saturday night.

AOh Derek, I am so...

AAnd did I mention the date is with my arch enemy? Because it is.

AWhos your arch enemy?

ADanny fucking Norris. How did he get a date with Casey? She hates him.

Carrie wasnt really sure what to think, or feel or even do at the moment. She took a deep breath. She could do this. She would have to.

ADerek its part of the plan. At least I hope it is.

AAnd just whats that supposed to mean?

ADannys part of the plan. All you need to do is be ready for a date at 7:30 tomorrow night. Carrie breathed out heavily. Now shed have to thank Danny.

AA date? With who?

AMe.

AWhy? Were not dating. Carrie bit her wobbling bottom lip. She _so_ wasnt ready to deal with all this. She hoped Dannys face was bruised. He wouldnt be so pretty with a nice big bruise tarnishing it.

AThanks tips. I know were not dating. Its a ploy. _Dumbass_. Carrie wanted to slap herself after that thought. Since when was she so mean? Derek wasnt a dumbass. She was. And she probably always would be.

AOh.

AYes. Were going to act happy and Casey is going to get jealous. Dannys a jackass so compared to him youll be like a god and then you two can live happily ever after.

AOh.

AGoodbye Derek.

ABye.

Carrie let her cell phone drop onto the floor beside her and rested the back of her head against the wall she was sitting against. Her curiosity was sparked as to why Danny had decided suddenly not to be a total asshole. He better not be planning to sabotage everything.

Not that he knew what was going on anyways.

Carrie sighed, was it only a week ago Derek and her had broken up? It seemed like months and months had passed.

()()()()()()()

Casey woke up Saturday morning bathed in a pool of sunlight. It was nine-thirty. Her stomach twinged in the annoying but most lovable way when she remembered. Today was Saturday. And Saturday was the day it all went down.

She hadnt been able to get to sleep last night so shed come up with a long list of what she had to do today to prepare. A little voice in the back of her head told her that she was ridiculous. Derek liked her without the facial and the shapely eyebrows but the rest of her mind agreed that she should blow him away.

First it was a nice long bath to soothe away all the jitters that were racking her body. Then a body scrub, shave her legs and armpits, a soothing facial. Then relaxing all morning with a good book. At three she would wash her hair with her special occasion shampoo then at 4 Carrie was coming over to finish getting ready.

Carey studied herself in her floor length mirror. Her hair was messy with bedhead, her face greasy and her pyjamas hugged ever uncomfortable curve she had.

Derek likes you like this, she told herself and her stomach flipped happily. A large, goofy grin spread across her face. She remembered his soft lips brushing across hers like a gentle breath. Then more. Wanting tugged on her heart. Shed been playing the scene over and over in her mind since it had happened. Why had the phone rang. She couldnt imagine what would of happened if it hadnt but really, deep down she wanted to know.

Derek was still not talking to her though. She knew hed called Carrie and Carrie had explained everything. He was just mad shed agreed _before_ talking to Carrie.

Way to be a jealous boyfriend before he was even her boyfriend.

That thought made Carey blushed and she ducked her head, her face burning. She was almost, _almost_ ashamed of the way she was acting like she was an eleven year old with a crush. Keeping her from feeling this way was that she really just didnt care. She peeked up at her reflection through a curtain of hair.

She was absolutely glowing. Casey knew she was pretty and unlike some girls she wasnt afraid to admit it. Why not take advantage of what you have? She had nice cheekbones, glowing eyes and long strong legs with curves in most of the right places. Her chest wasnt huge but it wasnt small. Her hair was long and for the most part co-operated with a little work on her part.

But she scared boys. Boys were afraid of her, go get attitude. Didnt want to hang around a girl who actually _cared_ about her grades instead of just having sex. She and Carrie looked nothing alike but Casey could relate to the way the smaller girl was ignored. Guys would look at them and then look away. Girls like Casey and Carrie werent fun, they required work. It was easier just to look than to touch.

So why had a guy like Derek who preferred touching instead of looking fallen in like with a girl like Casey? Shed been pondering this fact since fateful Monday where her whole view on life, or at least Derek, had been turned upside down.

Casey stared at herself in the mirror and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She didnt care. He liked her. Thats all that matter. Casey grabbed her bag of date supplies and headed towards the bathroom. This was one Saturday night Derek wasnt soon going to forget.

Well she knew something.

()()()()()()()

**Next chapter will be longer I promise. **

**Review? **


	11. Chapter 11

Derek walked by the bathroom and heard Casey splashing around in the bathtub

Derek walked by the bathroom and heard Casey splashing around in the bathtub. He turned on heel and walked away trying not to think about that. His head was spinning from his kiss with Casey yesterday. The last thing he needed was to picture her naked. Her lips had been so sweet and soft. And had tasted faintly of the strawberry lip gloss she=d worn to school that day.

Derek hated lip gloss but there was something about Casey=s that made his insides twist together like he was on a roller coaster right before the biggest drop. Her cheek had been so soft under his fingertips. Like the antlers of a deer. But in a nice way.

His room held no potential for happiness in it. Carrie had sent him an email explaining the plan for tonight. She was coming over to get ready with Casey and then Danny was going to come over and they=d decide whether or not to car pool.

The suspense was absolutely killing him. He=d lain awake last night, unable to sleep knowing Casey was in the next room. He=d known she was awake, he=d heard her bustling around, probably making a list or something Casey-like.

What would happen if he just took things into his own hands? Would it be so terrible not to have a romantic background when he confessed his feelings to Casey? Probably.

Casey _lived_ for romance. And Derek guessed, though not happily, that if it made Casey happy in the long run, he could survive a night with Danny Norris. Carrie had promised he=d be no trouble but her voice had caught when she=d said his name. That wasn=t a good sign but Derek wasn=t about to get into whatever weird business those two had.

He was curious however, how Carrie had roped Danny into doing it. He guessed drugs but that wasn=t true. Carrie must have some real dirt against him. Maybe if he was really nice to Carrie she=d tell Derek some of Danny=s dirty little secrets.

And we=re not going to go there, he thought quickly as he headed down the stairs.

AHey D, Edwin called from his usual Saturday morning position, in front of the TV, flanked by Lizzie on one side and Marti on the other. AYou=re up early. You sick?

AShut up, Derek muttered. He was awake enough to think about Casey (but really when _wasn__t_ he thinking about Casey?) he just wasn=t ready to deal with perky younger siblings. He secretly wondered if Edwin=s puberty was delayed. No fourteen year old boy should watch as much kiddie TV as Edwin.

AWoah, Edwin muttered turning back t the TV. ASomeone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

AI=ll say, Lizzie muttered. Derek ignored them both and headed towards the kitchen. Only to find Nora giggling over something his dad had just whispered in her ear. Derek turned away pretending to be disgusted but really he=d just been hit with a terrible, terrible thought.

What would Nora and his dad have to say about him and Casey?

()()()()()()

Casey splashed happily in the bath. Relaxing jasmine bubble bath scent filled her nostrils and she wiggled her nose to check on the status of her facial mask. It was hardening nicely.

She ran a hand down her leg trying to find any stubble she might have missed when she=d shaved but found it completely clear, as was the other. She smiled again. Everything was going to plan. She lay back and closed her eyes.

Derek=s face appeared before her eyes and she smiled.

Derek, Derek, Derek. The idea of him had once repulsed her so much and now she was so used to the idea. So relaxed to it.

So drawn to it.

He was so closed to being hers.

She held out her fist and closed it around air and giggled. She was giddy and she didn=t care. Her stomach flopped happily. She raised a newly shaved leg and ran her hand down it, removing all the bubbles. She was pink all over like a newborn baby. She studied her finger tips they were all pruney.

She smiled. Derek had such nice hands. Long fingers and frame that flowed nicely when he used them as he talked. They also felt really nice touching her cheek yesterday. A little rough but warm and secure.

Casey lay her head back and closed her eyes. She could imagine what was going to happen tonight. A wonderfully romantic meal, Derek would sit across the table from Casey and would eye Danny evilly the entire meal as he played footsies under the table with Casey. Then Danny and Carrie would somehow disappear and Derek would take Casey under a large tree, take her face in his hands and kiss her senseless before confessing to her that he loved her. And she would whisper the words back to him.

AI love you Derek.

Casey shot up in the tub.

When had _that _happened?

()()()()()()()

Carrie walked down her hallway towel drying her hair. Someone was pounding on the front door rudely. It wasn=t urgent so Carrie wasn=t in a hurry to answer it. It was probably one of her brothers little friends.

Oh the horrors of being home alone. That meant she had to deal with everyone who came to the door. The pounding got louder and Carrie cursed under breath as she raced down the stairs and flung the door open.

AWhat? Her breath caught in her throat as she stared up into Danny=s eyes. He was wearing a pale blue polo with the collar flipped up and faded jeans. Carrie closed her eyes and started to shut the door.

ANo, Danny stuck out his foot before Carrie could shut the door. AI need to talk to you. Carrie flung open the door. The wind was cold today and with her wet hair she was freezing.

AThen hurry up and say whatever you=re here to say. I=m cold, she snapped. Danny walked inside. Carrie blinked, a little stunned. APlease come in asshole, she muttered as she shut the door.

Danny looked around the room and smiled. AI always liked your house.

Carrie crossed her arms uncomfortably across her chest and wished she=d thought to put on a bra before coming downstairs or at least a sweatshirt instead of the flimsy t-shirt she was wearing.

AReally? she looked around. AIts too bad you=ve got to leave so quickly. Danny stopped looking around and stared at her.

AIs anyone home?

ANo. And I=m not allowed guests so you=d better get going. Danny chuckled and walked into the living room and flopped down on the lime green bean bag. The chair which he knew was Carrie=s favourite.

AI don=t think I count as a guest anymore Carrie, he said looking up at her. AYour parents would be delighted if I was in your house. Carrie winced at the painful truth and injustice in his words.

AWell I don=t want you here, she snapped as she sat delicately on her beat up couch. AI think you should just leave and then after tonight kindly stay out of my life.

Danny winced. AJeez Care. You sure know how to kick a guy when he=s down. He scuffed his foot across the worn hardwood and stared at her with his huge blue eyes.

Carrie felt something snap inside of her. She flung herself at him, straddled him and gripped the collar of his shirt.

ALeave, she hissed. ALeave my house. I will _never_ forgive you. You insulted me when you knew I was weak and now expect me to act as if it never happened? Good luck with that.

Danny didn=t seem to notice Carrie had every intention of killing him. Instead he smiled and tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear. His fingertips brushed across her cheek and Carrie felt her stomach flip. She was quickly becoming aware of the position she had put herself in and wasn=t sure how to feel about it.

AI would leave Carrie, Danny whispered as he leaned towards her. ABut your on top of me and I can=t leave knowing you hate me.

AI=ve always hated you Danny, Carrie whispered wishing she could believe her own words. Danny smiled.

ACarrie you couldn=t hate me if you tried. Isn=t it obvious? We=re perfect.

Carrie blinked and felt her death grip on his shirt loosen and her hands trail down to rest on his chest. AI don=t know what you=re talking about.

Danny ran his hand through his hand. AJeez Carrie, he muttered looking nervous. AI thought it was totally obvious. I like you. I _really, really_ like you.

()()()()()()

Casey stood up and grabbed a warm fresh towel from the bathroom counter. Her entire body was a comfortable warm but she wasn=t sure if she could entirely thank the bath for that. She loved Derek. What happened to being a hidden crush? She guessed logically she hadn=t really had a crush on Derek for a long time. She wrapped another towel around her wet hair in a turban, threw her pyjamas in the laundry basket and walked from the bathroom in a halo of steam.

She opened her bedroom door to see a distraught Derek sitting on her bed with his head in his hands. Casey=s heart fell. The date was off. He was in love with someone else. He was gay. Something had gone terribly wrong.

ADerek, she whispered. He looked up and didn=t stop staring at her. His mouth open as if to say something but no words came out of it. Instead he stood up and walked towards her. Casey=s stomach flipped and flopped over and over again like a live fish on dry land but her legs were locked and her mouth dry. She was paralysed under his gaze.

He pushed her door shut at the same time his soft lips found hers in a heated kiss. Speech felt him push the towel off her head and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her into her door.

ADerek, she whispered as he trailed kisses along her jaw. ADerek, we have to... Her voice left her as Derek slipped a arm around her waist and pulled her up against him and pressed his lips against hers again. She tried again as they parted for air, staring deeply into each others eyes and panting.

ADerek, she whispered, Awe should wait. Not now. Later. Tonight. Her nerves were buzzing and her brain felt fried. She couldn=t think. Not when Derek was staring at her, his eyes half lidded and his lips

Derek nodded and pressed another kiss on her lips before slipping past her and out of her room.

Casey stood stunned afterwards. Her lips felt swollen and she could care less. She was elated and electrified. She wanted to run after Derek but her legs were so weak she couldn=t move. Instead she shuffled slightly forward before face planting onto her bed and sighing happily.

She was defiantly in love.


	12. Chapter 12

Casey looked over at Carrie uncertainly

Casey looked over at Carrie uncertainly. The usually talkative girl was simply lounging on Casey's bed smiling at a curl that had fallen in front of her face. This just worried Casey more. Carrie wasn't one to simply smile, there was usually a reason.

"Hey Care?"

Carrie looked up, her eyes sparkling happily. "Hmm? What's up?" Casey sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at Carrie. What was wrong with her?  
"I think I should be asking _you_ that question. You've been spaced ever since you got here."

"Oh." Carrie's cheeks went pink and she looked away. "I just…had a good morning." Casey stared at the back of Carrie's head for a minute before shrugging and brushing it off. If she didn't want to talk about Casey probably didn't want to hear about. Carrie wasn't always 'normal'.

"You know," she said standing and walking over to check her appearance for the fourth time in the mirror. "I had a good morning too." She smiled, a _very_ good morning. "And you didn't even notice. Are you sick or something?"

Carrie raised her head, looking stricken. "Oh Casey, I'm sorry I didn't notice. Why did you have a good morning?" Casey smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She loved her Derek smile. That's what she was calling the huge grin that spread across her face. Her Derek smile.

"Derek," she turned around and rushed to knee in front of Carrie on the floor. "Well he kissed me Carrie and it was perfect." Instead of lighting up like Casey had expected Carrie's face fell.

"What?" Carrie looked absolutely devastated. "Why? How?" Casey was confused. Wasn't this was Carrie wanted.

"I thought you'd be happy," she whispered. Carrie's face softened.

"Of course I'm _happy_. I just thought that maybe it would be my planning that would get you guys together. Not just a spur of the moment."

Casey laughed. "Carrie, Carrie, Carrie, are you crazy. The whole reason all this is happening," she spread her arms out wide, "is _because_ of you."

Carrie looked over at Casey, a small smile playing on her lips. "Really?"

Casey smiled and hugged Carrie's head quickly before the smaller girl could bat her away. "Carrie if it wasn't for you I'd still be in denial and Derek would be. Well he'd be…"

"Dating a bimbo like me." The words shocked Casey and she wondered what the correct response was. _Obviously_ Carrie wasn't a bimbo but she also wasn't one to call herself a bimbo. What kind of test was this?

"Carrie," she scolded lightly. "You are anything _but_ a bimbo." She expected Carrie's face to light up in her usual smug smile but instead her face fell a little.

"Yeah," she said, so quietly Casey could barely hear her, "I kinda am."

"Why?" Now Casey was really interesting. She _loved_ gossip. She didn't care if that was morally wrong. Gossip was like a drug.

"I kinda did something stupid." Carrie's voice was muffled by her hands that were balancing her face but Casey still heard her words loud and clear. Now she was _really_ interested.

"What stupid thing did you do?" she asked her mind racing. What could have Carrie done. She wasn't really one to be ashamed of anything.

"Danny Norris."

"You slept with Danny," Casey screeched. Carrie's face went white and she grabbed Casey's arm.

"God no! We just made out for a while." Casey sighed in relief. "But it was still stupid of me," Carrie cried. "And now he thinks I like him and that's wrong…so wrong." Carrie buried her head in her hands.

"So you don't?"

Carrie looked up. "Don't what?"

"Like Danny?"

Carrie laughed. "Of course not. It was stupid, lets forget about it." She sat up and grabbed a compact mirror that was sitting beside her on the bed and started running her fingers through her bangs. "Now. Tell me _everything_ that happened with Derek."

()()()()()()

Derek sat on his bed staring at his hands. Casey liked his hands. She'd just been telling Carrie that when he'd walked by her room. His hands?

He stared at them utterly confused. He was used to girls talking about his eyes, his hair and if he was lucky his body but never his hands. He'd have to ask Carrie about that later.

The ache to rush back to Casey's door and listen to her pour her heart out to Carrie was killing him like she was bread and he was dying of starvation. That was the way he usually felt when he was near Casey anyways.

She was so beautiful. What had happened? Last Friday he'd been in his car doing his thing with Carrie and now he was waiting to go on a date with Casey. Maybe she was magic. Carrie had been fun but if she wasn't around he'd never thought about her and now she was the first person he thought of, after Casey.

He buried his head in his hands and groaned. He wanted so desperately to be in her room with her, kissing her soft lips. He looked at the clock it was a taunting 6:49. Danny Norris wasn't supposed to be there until 7. how desperate was he that he wanted Danny to actually show up.

The doorbell rang and Derek sprang to his feet.

Allons-y, he thought ruefully.

Let's roll.

()()()()()()

**Sorry these updates took so long. I'll try and update as quickly as possible. **


	13. Chapter 13

"The asshole's here

"The asshole's here!" Derek's excited cry whipped past Casey's bedroom. She flung the door open.

"That's my date, Derek," she called after him but he was already down the stairs. She was kind of glad. She didn't want to be reminded. She turned back to Carrie who was fidgeting on the bed. Her dark hair was straightened and falling like flowing ink around her body, covering her shoulders and upper back like a shawl. Her large grey eyes stared at Casey, begging her for something, but what?

"C'mon Carrie," Casey said, running towards the mirror and checking over her appearance. Her face was flushed and her hair was slightly frizzy. She sighed and tugged at the hem of her skirt. Why couldn't she be gorgeous like Carrie? Why was she stuck in this boring, girl next door rut?

"Casey," Carrie's voice was calm and cool. "You look gorgeous. You're going to knock him out." Casey looked over her shoulder at the tiny girl standing in the doorway looking like she was headed towards her execution. Carrie smiled gently at her.

"Now come on. A new chapter is about to start in your life, you don't want to be late do you?" Casey laughed and tossed her hair. Carrie was right. It was time to face her feelings and finally live a little. Her lips tingled and she smiled as she pressed her fingers to them. She'd probably have a little fun along the way, if Derek had anything to say about it.

"Coming," she called in a singsong voice. Carrie smiled and linked her arm through Casey's.

()()()()()()

Derek glared at Danny Norris who stood awkwardly in his doorway. His blonde, pretty boy hair had been spiked into random messy spikes. He was wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans which was further away from the usual Abercrombie and Fitch that he usual wore that Derek had even seen.

"Norris," Derek muttered. Danny nodded in return and raised his hand as if to run it through his hand but the second his fingers hit the gel clumps he yanked it away. Derek chuckled and turned around just in time to see Casey's foot hit the top step of the staircase.

His stomach burst into butterflies, and his mouth went dry as Casey entered into his view. Her long legs, lean torso and beautiful face. He loved her, he realized, quite suddenly. He was in love with Casey, it wasn't a little crush or an infatuation (though he knew it would be a long, _long_ time before he wasn't infatuated with every little bit of her), he, Derek Venturi, was in love with his step-sister Casey McDonald.

Her face broke into a huge smile when she saw him that seemed to light up the whole room. It was only when her smile slipped a little that Derek remembered there were other people in the world. Danny stood transfixed on Carrie, his blue eyes almost tender, so unlike the deep seeded hate Derek was used to see burning in his eyes.

Derek smiled. So that was the dirt Carrie had against Danny.

"What a talkative bunch these kids are," Edwin drawled from the couch. Everyone blinked and seemed to snap back to reality; Derek mentally prepared a list of how he could kill Edwin and blame it on Danny.

"Shut _up_ Edwin," Casey and Derek snapped. Derek felt a tug on the bottom of his stomach as he realized that just maybe Casey was perfect.

()()()()()()

Carrie ran a nervous hand through her hair. Casey had insisted on straightening it, now it felt too long, though still soft. Danny wouldn't take his eyes off her. Her stomach churned nervously at the look in his eyes. He looked at her like she was the only thing holding him in earth. She needed to stop this little, creepy and very sudden crush.

She looked over at Derek who was staring at Casey with the same look on his face as Danny. Her heart swelled. She loved a happily ever after.

"You look great," Derek whispered. Carrie could literally hear Casey's face fall and she glared at Derek. He coughed nervously.

"Beautiful," he said quickly. "You look, absolutely beautiful."

()()()()()

Casey's heart soared, she felt almost faint as the words she'd wanted Derek to say to her for so long came out of his mouth. Edwin looked absolutely stunned. Thinking quickly she flashed Derek a huge smile and floated past him to Danny.

"Danny," she said in her best fake voice. "I'm so glad you're here." Danny looked almost as confused as Edwin. Casey looked over at Carrie who was being handed her coat by a crushed looking Derek. She shrugged lightly and smiled at Derek.

Casey hated this. Did Danny know? Was he simply a good actor or would one false move from her allow him to see what was really happening. She felt a jacket being slipped over her shoulder and was surprised when the scent of worn leather and Derek's body spray drifted up her nose.

She turned around to see Derek smiling at her sheepishly.

"Your jacket's being washed," he muttered as he grabbed George's wind breaker. Casey pushed the worn leather up her arms ignoring Carrie's devastated look. Of course the _vegetarian_ wouldn't see anything romantic in Derek's actions.

"So," Danny said loudly. "Who's driving?"

"Derek," Carrie piped up, half-way out the door. "He picked the restaurant." She flashed Danny a wide smile. "Hope you don't mind."

"_You_ picked the restaurant?" Casey asked. "Am I overdressed?" Derek's lingering gaze sent shivers up and down her spine and seemed to set her insides on fire.

"I'll say," he muttered. "You could do with a little less on."

Casey gasped and felt her cheeks flame. Worst of all, she couldn't think anything but that he was entirely right. Before she could say anything else Derek was grabbing her wrist and yanking her out the door.

"oh, ok," she muttered to herself, still dazed and still very, very aware of the heat seeping into her from Derek's hand on her wrist.

"Oh and Casey," Derek said once they were far away from the watchful eyes of Edwin.

"y-yeah," Casey whispered.

"If the fucker lays a hand on you, tell me and I'll kill him," Derek said, his voice sharp and angry. Casey looked over at Danny and Carrie where Danny was talking loudly about how he was thinking about rebuilding a car loudly to Carrie.

"I don't think we have to worry about him hitting on _me_," she said and slipped her hand into Derek's and squeezed it. Derek's eyes opened widely and Casey instantly dropped his hand as if she'd been burned.

"Shotgun," Danny called out suddenly. Casey jumped and raced over to where Carrie was standing.

Carrie rolled her eyes at Casey and turned to Danny. "Norris," she said slowly as if talking to a child, "Derek's driving. Do you really want to sit up front with him?"

Danny furrowed his brow. "I guess not," he muttered. "Casey and I can sit in the backseat." Casey felt Derek stiffen behind her and she shot a worried look at Carrie.

"No," Carrie said slowly. "Casey's wearing a really nice skirt. She'll wrinkle it if she sits in the backseat. Danny's face broke out in an excited grin.

"So it will be you and me in the backseat?" he asked. Carrie grimaced and Casey remembered what Carrie had said about Danny. He really did seem to like her though, unlike what Carrie thought.

"Unfortunately," she muttered. Casey wondered if she was just imagining that the corners of Carrie's lips curled up in the faintest of smiles.

"Great," Derek unlocked the car and they piled in as the pulled out of the driveway in the already dark air Casey could feel the tension surrounding them all.

This was going to be an interesting night.


	14. Chapter 14

Carrie shifted nervously on her seat watching Derek glance over at Casey every time he had a chance. She had to smile at that, though Danny's handed shifting slowly across the seat towards her was very distracting. She glanced over at Danny who was staring at her. His eyes glowing with pain.

Derek reached out and turned on the radio. Carrie felt some tension flow out of her. That would get rid of some of the awkward silence. Derek and Casey started to murmur in low voices.

Danny leaned closer. "I like your hair better when it's curly," he whispered, his breath hot on Carrie's neck. She tried to ignore the shiver that went down her spine.

"Well it's straight," she snapped. "That's all you need to know."

Danny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't say I didn't like it. You look amazing. You always do. No matter what your hair looks like."

"Gee," Carrie muttered. "Maybe I'll just go shave my head."

"I'll still be here," Danny whispered and leaned back to his side of the car. Carrie's head was beating so fast she was sure it wasn't healthy. It was so loud it pounded in her ears; drowning out everything Derek and Casey were saying and leaving her only with the memory of Danny's deep voice.

"I'll move," she snapped, not caring it was delayed. Danny visibly flinched.

"Then I'll just have to spend my life heartbroken and you'll have to spend your life wondering what could have been."

Carrie shook her head. "No, never. I don't wonder, I never will."

"That's not Carrie talking," Danny whispered, his voice weak and broken sounding. Carrie's heart ached. "That's just the person you think you should be."

"Don't try and be insightful," she snapped. "It just doesn't work for you."

Danny ignored her. "The real Carrie would do the unthinkable and give me a chance."

"No, giving you a chance _is_ the thinkable," Carrie replied. "Ignoring you forever is the unthinkable."

"Why?" Danny's voice was so soft Carrie barely heard it. "Does that mean you will be hurt if you never talk to me?"

"No," Carrie replied her stomach twinging in a painful but happy way. "It means it will be hard giving up on…"

She clapped a hand over her mouth as realization hit her. She didn't want to give him up anymore. He was here, dressed in a hoodie and dark jeans, something he would never wear, on a date with a girl he didn't like and Derek a guy he hated, and for what? Because she'd asked him to.

"You see Carrie; I don't think you could live without me. I think that you like me so much that you're blinded by it. I think…"

AS smoothly as she could, Carrie unbuckled her seat belt, leaned over and pressed her lips against Danny's, just for a moment, until he stopped talking.

"Shut up," she whispered. "I hate it when you talk. You're arrogant."

Danny cupped her face in his warm hands and smiled at her. "If you ask me to. I'll never talk again." He kissed her gently, then pulled away, smirking.

"Besides I can think of many other things to do to you besides talk."

()()()()()()

Casey turned around, ready to ask Carrie more about the restaurant since Derek refused to talk about it and saw something she almost wished she hadn't.

Derek, noticing Casey's almost silent gasp looked up into the rear view mirror and chuckled. Casey's stomach dropped, was this planned? Now not only would Derek have ideas, Carrie and Danny were going to force Casey and Derek to be on a date with each other.

"So this won't be awkward," she half-heartedly joked.

"What won't?" Derek shot her a dark look. "Being forced on a date with me, or dealing with the tonsil hockey twins in the backseat?"

Casey couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face. "Definitely the second one." She did something very unCasey-like and placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "The first one I'll never complain about."  
the car jerked to the left suddenly and Derek swore loudly.

Carrie and Danny didn't even seem to notice.

Derek slowly pulled the car off to the side of the road and stared at Casey, his eyes flicking up and down her face, trying desperately to read it.

"Fuck Casey you'd better mean that because if you don't…"

Casey looked around nervously, Derek's eyes were boring into her and she could hear Carrie and Danny practically going at it in the backseat. Her nerves were blazing, everywhere tingled as she debated what to say. What to tell him.

What was going too far? And what would make him stop liking her all together? Did she tell him the truth or did she water it down a little? What was right? What was wrong?

Her heart was undecided on whether it wanted to sink or leap up into her throat. Why hadn't she pressed Carrie for more information? Why had she just accepted the basics and let her overwhelming joy overtake her?

She was a bundle of nerves as she looked over Derek. He was so beautiful, too much for her. His high cheek bones, soft, cutely messy hair and full lips. A square jaw and scrawny but muscular body that just made Casey smile more than ever.

Derek's hands were visibly shaking on his lap.

She reached over and covered his quivering ones with her equally nervous but not so shaky ones and took a deep breath.

"Derek. I love you."

()()()()()

**Its way too short and very late and I apologise but I hoped you liked it.**

**So much drama and they still haven't reached the restaurant ******


	15. Chapter 15

Casey felt that she was going to vomit as she watched Derek digest what she's just told him.

Too soon?

She knew it was. She knew that guys got freaked out when girls did stuff like that but she couldn't bring herself to care. It freaked her out that she loved Derek as much as she did and she wanted him to know.

"Casey," Derek's voice cracked and she stopped talking. Nervousness gripped Casey and she squeezed his hand.

"I'm in love with you Derek," she said knowing she was about to ramble but didn't care. She'd do anything, _anything_, to get rid of the awkward silence. "I hate you _so_ much for making me feel like this but with you, I'm someone else. Someone who works harder and smiles bigger. I feel beautiful with you."

"You are beautiful." Casey couldn't see his face. He'd ducked it down so that he was staring at their hands on his lap. His thumb was traces circles on the back of her hand. Her tongue felt thick and useless.

"You are _so_ beautiful," Derek repeated. "Sometimes it hurts to look at you. I feel like I'm not worthy to be in your presence."

"Derek…" Casey started but Derek looked up, his eyes glowing and placed a thumb over her lips.

"Casey when your not there I feel useless, like a wet firecracker, but when your there. It's just, so…" He moved his hand across her cheek so that he was cupping her face. Casey couldn't do anything but try to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat and silently press her cheek into his hand.

"When you're with me," Derek continued, "its like my whole world has exploded into colour. You make me feel things I've never felt before. I've never wanted to kill someone as much as you but I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I know I do, right now."

"You," Casey's voice broke, "you love me?"

Derek chuckled. "No Casey, I'm on a fucking double date with my ex-girlfriend and worst enemy because I want to be here." He brightened. "_In fact_ I'm here because I am head over heels, completely and true in hate with you."

Casey let out a weak laugh. "I hate you, you asshole."

"And I hate you so much, you bitch." Derek's eyes were glowing, Casey forgot where they were, and who they were for a second and instead lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Derek's neck. Her seatbelt was cutting into her throat but as Derek's arms wrapped around her, Casey couldn't remember feeling this happy in her entire life.

"I love you Derek Venturi," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you Casey McDonald," he replied and leaned away slightly. Everything was moving in slow motion after that. Derek's hand reached down and with a soft _click_ her seatbelt was going. A second _click_ told her so was Derek's. And then, right then, Derek took her face in his large, warm hands and pressed his lips to first her nose.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. Then her forehead.

"You complete me." The corner of her mouth.

"You light up my entire world." Casey's lips were aching, wishing, hoping.

"I love you," he whispered finally and then gently, so gently, placed his lips against hers.

Colour exploded around Casey as Derek leaned in further deepening the kiss, her arms locked themselves around his neck and she sighed into his lips. _Now_ she had never felt so happy before.

()()()()()()()

Carrie wiped a rouge tear away that had made its way down her cheek. Danny noticed.

"Are you _crying_?" he asked, amazing. "That bullshit made you cry?"

"Just because you're an unfeeling bastard doesn't mean I have to be," she muttered. Danny leaned in and caught Carrie up in a quick kiss.

"You know me so well," he said. Carrie smiled.

"Ok, ok. Let's go."

Danny nodded and at the same time they opened the car door closest to them. Derek and Casey didn't even seem to notice. Carrie climbed out of the car into the cold November night air and closed the door as quietly as possible. Danny slammed his door shut.

Carrie rolled her eyes. She was in like with a moron.

"Sorry," he mouthed sheepishly across the car roof. Carrie rolled her eyes, so he's quiet now? She pulled open the next door, this time Derek and Casey seemed to notice.

"Out," she said. "You two are in the backseat. Derek can't be trusted to drive; he'll just be staring at Casey the entire time."

Neither complained, since it was Carrie who would be driving the car and not Danny. Had it been the other way around Carrie knew there would have been a problem. And, not to sound vain or anything, but she didn't trust Danny to not look at her but the road.

Once driving Carrie grinned at the happy couple in the backseat.

"Welcome lady and gentleman," she said, "to the night of your lives. I will be your chauffeur and this thing over here will be my lovely assistant." Derek and Casey first stared shocked at Carrie and then at eachother.

"Does this mean no date with Danny?" Derek asked.

"No date with Danny," Carrie replied. "You and Casey are going to go out to dinner and then do whatever you want. On us."

"To a degree," Danny muttered.

"And we'll be here to wait on you hand and foot."

Casey and Derek grinned at each other and slowly enlaced their fingers together. Carrie's heart felt like it was bursting, she'd never see a happier couple. Danny started to run a finger up her arm and she slapped it away. Of course she was pretty happy herself.

()()()()()()()()()


	16. Epiliogue

Casey walked towards her creative writing classroom, feeling weightless and happy. She's just had the best weekend of her life. Derek stormed along beside her, playing the part of the disgusted step-brother who's lost a bet and had to act like her servant (i.e. boyfriend).

As she reached the door Derek grabbed her wrist, and ignoring the stares pulled her near.

"When we get home I'm going to smear whipped cream on your face," he whispered, "and you're going to scream at me. I'll storm upstairs and you'll go up to wash your face. Then we'll meet up in the games closet."

Casey sighed a bimbo, fluttery sigh. "My hero, such a romantic, my knight in shining jeans."

The idea actually thrilled her to the bone.

"T-shirt Case," he muttered. "Its knight in shining t-shirt."

"But your not wearing a t-shirt," Casey said. Derek tugged the collar of the tight, dark green t-shirt Casey had begged him into to reveal a black t-shirt.

"It's hidden," he replied with a grin.

"I'm not going to strip you to get a single joke right," Casey replied with a fake huff.

This idea thrilled her as well.

"I wouldn't mind," Derek said with a smirk. "In fact, I think while we're at it. _You_ should show _me_ any hidden articles of clothing you may or may not have on."

"Go to class you loser," Casey said. Derek glanced around quickly, placed a quick kiss on her lips and then jogged off in the opposite direction of his next class. "I love you," he whispered.

"That's the wrong way," she called, her heart fluttering at the sight of him still.

He looked back, a smug grin on his face. "I know, but we can't have them thinking I'm a changed man, now can we?"

Casey giggled, and rolled her eyes. She'd be mad at him later but right now she had to try and get her pulse to go back to normal.

()()()()()()()

Carrie laughed as Danny whispered in her ear about how much he loved her hair today. She's let it go crazy and it was tumbling down her back in thick curls. He was such a loser. She loved the way he had to duck down so far to kiss her; it made her feel like she was dating a giant.

In a way she was.

"Skipper, skipper." The chant was coming from the next hallway, Carrie looked down it to see a skinny girl clutching a binder to her chest trying to get by a couple of guys, who weren't very big but big enough that the girl couldn't take them.

"Please," she begged. "I'll be late."

"We have 10 minutes," one boy said.

"And besides," the other jumped in, "you still have to get in trouble for skipping class yesterday."

"I-I didn't," the girl stuttered, "I went to the doctors. I have a note."

"I have to go help," Carrie whispered but Danny stopped her.

"Don't," he said, "I'll take care of it. I need practice being the anti-bully instead of the real bully." Carrie smiled and watched him walk over. They'd spent all weekend together, they'd watched hockey (cheering for different teams of course) and argued with each other the entire time they weren't making out.

In a word, it had been perfect.

The sickening sound of bone meeting skin reached Carrie's ears and she saw that one of the smaller boys had tried to be the hero and attack Danny. The girl was already on the other end of the hallway.

"Danny," she called. "Let's move. We don't want to be late for class." Danny looked up from where he was holding both boys, one in a headlock and the other with his arms twisted behind his back.

"Coming," he called and headed towards her, then paused and looked over his shoulder, "don't bully you little asswipes." Carrie rolled her eyes but took his hand as he reached her.

"You need lots of practice," she said. Danny grinned.

()()()()()()()

Casey slunk into her seat and seconds later Carrie took hers beside Casey. The girls grinned at each other.

"How was the rest of your weekend," Carrie asked.

"Perfect," Casey sighed happily, "yours?"

"The same."

Their teacher came in.

"Ok, quickly before announcements, I graded your sheets. You'll get them…"

"_Hey Bulldogs! Its time for your morning announcements_."

"After the announcements," he finished and sunk into his seat.

Casey squirmed in her seat for the entirely of the announcements. Usually she would be listening to every word coming through in the high, perky voice but today she just wanted to know her mark.

Once the latest news about the varsity boys basketball team had been shared and the announcements were over the teach stood up and passed out their reports.

Casey looked at hers. 75%. She looked over at Carrie who had the same mark on her sheet.

"Now," the teacher was saying, "If you want to redo them for a higher grade I'll need them by Wednesday." Carrie and Casey looked at each other and grinned. "Please everyone raise their hands if they want to do this."

Carrie and Casey raised their hands. They both had a new topic they were desperate to write about.

()()()()()


End file.
